


Practice Makes Perfect

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Izumi Mitsuki Centric, Izumi Mitsuki Gets What He Deserves, MitsukiBdayPrompts, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mitsuki loves idols and dreams of being on himself someday. But before that happens, he needs to hone his skills and that includes his autograph signature, too, right?~~~Mitsuki Bday Prompts - Day 1: Idols
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of February and I'm finally here for my first published fic of 2020!!! Writer's block as been kicking my butt lately, but I'm glad Mitsuki was here to help get me through it in some way with this little fic. 
> 
> I'm co-modding [ i7_BdayPrompts](https://twitter.com/i7_BdayPrompts), a mini ainana fanweek, over on twitter for all the idols' birthdays and it's time for Mitsuki's!! This fic is for Day 1: Idols
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! If you do, let me know in the comments!

Mitsuki sat hunched over at his desk, marker in hand, surrounded by paper. Instead of being outside, enjoying the nice weather, he decided to stay inside. 

There was a knock at the door. “Nii-san?” 

“You can come in, Iori.” 

Mitsuki didn’t look away from his work as his younger brother entered his room. 

Iori walked over to him and stood by his chair. “What are you working on?” he asked, looking down at the papers covering the desk.

With a grin, Mitsuki held up the page he just finished. “I’m figuring out how to do my autograph signature! All idols have one to sign for their fans and I want to be ready.”

Iori looked at the paper in awe. “ _Wow._ ”

“Oh, it’s not that special yet. I’m still working on it,” he replied with a laugh. 

It still wasn’t to the point where Mitsuki wanted it to be just yet. The lines were still shaky and uncertain in parts. However, he did like the direction he was going with it, unlike the previous attempts. 

He looked at the signature and sighed. “Is it silly to do this? I mean, I’m nowhere near being an idol,” he said as self-doubt crept in. 

“Don’t worry, nii-san, you’ll become an idol. I’m sure of it.”

Mitsuki gave him a smile, knowing Iori was trying to cheer him up. “Thanks, Iori. I just have to keep practicing and one day I’ll be good enough.”

“Can I sit and watch?”

“Of course! Do you want to try it, too?”

Iori shook his head. “I’m not going to be an idol.”

Mitsuki reached over and ruffled his hair. “That doesn’t mean you can’t try it. Come one,” he said, handing him the marker and some paper. 

He grabbed another marker from the drawer and started again. 

Little did the Izumi brothers know, they would be doing this for fans 10 years later. 

~*~

It was the first official IDOLiSH7 fanmeet. Mitsuki waited at his spot, watching his group mates meet their fans. Riku, Tamaki, and Sougo had the longest lines naturally while Iori, Yamato, and Nagi had a fair amount of fans as well. 

Mitsuki wasn’t mad at them for it and was happy they had their fan. He just wished he had the same. He was aware of that fact he probably wasn’t most people’s first choice, but he hoped there was someone out there that liked him. 

And it was still early into the session so there was still time, he told himself. Someone would show up for him. 

He turned away from the others to see a woman in an orange shirt walk towards him. While being happy, he stared in disbelief for a moment to make sure she was, in fact, here to see him. 

“Hello!” he greeted. For a moment, he was worried he was too enthusiastic at seeing a fan, but when the woman smiled, he knew it was okay. 

“Hello,” she said nervously. “It’s wonderful to meet you. I’ve supported you ever since I became a fan of IDOLiSH7.”

If it wasn’t for the fact he was in public on the job, Mitsuki would have cried right then at hearing those words. 

“Ah, thank you for your support! Would you like me to sign that for you?” he asked, noticing the small printed photo in her hand. 

The woman placed the photo on the table in front of him. “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

Mitsuki’s hands shook as he uncapped the marker and held it tight as he wrote his well-practiced signature. When he was done, he picked up the photo and held it out to the fan with both hands. 

“Please continue to support Idolish7!” he said as he bowed his head.

The fan took the photo and when he looked back up, he noticed tears forming in her eyes. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

She shook her head and smiled. “I will always support you, Mitsuki-san. Thank you so much!”

Now Mitsuki really had to fight to keep his tears back. He finally felt like a true idol now. 

He was too occupied thanking his fan to notice Iori’s gentle smile directed his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> If you like this and want to share it on twitter, please use this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1233791455229026304).


End file.
